


Two Lines

by BambiRex



Series: Garden Lodge Family Shenanigans [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Mentions of lesbophobia, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but she's here at the party, fem!queen, garden lodge family shenanigans, king!au, little Layla Mercury-Hutton is just a little fetus, mentions of medical stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: It finally happened. After long, long months of constant trying, tears of frustration and endless medical bills, all the hard work finally came to fruition.Freddie was pregnant.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Garden Lodge Family Shenanigans [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767487
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Two Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Considering that A Miracle On Earth begins in the delivery room, I decided to cover of how little Princess Layla made herself known to her parents!

Time seemingly refused to pass, and Freddie bit her lip, shaking her legs anxiously. Three minutes was such a short time, usually, but now, it seemed like it had lasted for ages.

Freddie sighed, willing herself not to stare at the pregnancy test on the bathroom counter every single second. Eyeing the little plastic stick wasn’t going to make the minutes pass by quicker- it would only result in making her insane.

She really, really wanted to finally see two lines on that damn stick. She wanted this baby more than anything; Jane was infertile, she was their only chance. She couldn’t just hand the job over to Jane if she failed to conceive. If they wanted a biological baby, Freddie’s womb needed to pull its shit together.

Almost a year had passed since she received her first hormone treatment- and just as Freddie desperately wished to have a baby, she also wished for the whole chaos to end. For someone who hated needles with a burning passion, she sure received enough stabs to last for a lifetime. She was tired of being bloated from the pills, and the blue and green marks the needles left on her skin, making her look like she was receiving kicks in the stomach constantly. She hated the soreness after the egg revival, being in stirrups all the time, so cold and clinical and tiresome. Jane was with her, always, holding her hands and helping her with everything, but it still wasn’t a fun ride. Freddie naively hoped that she would conceive right away, that she would prove everyone wrong who said artificial insemination was a complicated procedure. No, darling, she was Freddie fucking Mercury, and she was going to get pregnant on the first try!

God, how wrong she was.

She tilted her head against the tiles on the bathroom walls, letting out another deep sigh. She couldn’t let Jane down. She was going to give her, the both of them, a beautiful baby. She had to get pregnant. That damn test had to be positive.

A soft knock on the door made her stir out of her thoughts. ‘’Yeah?” She called out tiredly.

‘’It’s just me.” Came Phoebe’s warm voice. ‘’Are you okay? You’ve been in there for quite a while.”

She needed several minutes to calm herself before she took the test, and- she wasn’t exactly proud of that- her hands were shaking so badly, that not everything landed on the stick, so she had to take care of that, too. No wonder Phoebe was worried.

Freddie didn’t tell anyone she was taking another test today- not even Jane. She was tired of getting her and everyone else’s hopes up. In the beginning, she always shared the news with the rest of Garden Lodge, with her wife, and her bandmates. She remembered Regina promising her a big pregnancy celebration. That was exactly eight months ago.

‘’I’m fine.” She said, glancing at her phone again. There was still a minute left, damn it.

‘’Are you taking another test?” Phoebe asked softly. Damn her, but she always felt it if something was off. Freddie let out a defeated sigh, heaving herself up to her feet and walking over to answer the door.

Phoebe peeked her head in politely, sending Freddie a reassuring smile.

‘’It’s gonna be alright.” She said. Freddie shrugged, looking down on her feet.

‘’I hate letting people down.” She murmured. Phoebe cooed, shouldering the door and squeezing herself inside to wrap Freddie into a hug.

‘’You’re not letting anyone down.” She promised, rubbing Freddie’s back comfortingly. ‘’If it won’t work now, it will work later.”

‘’I’m only going to get older, Pheebs.” Freddie argued, resting her head on her friend’s chest. ‘’I have to get pregnant, now.”

‘’I know it’s easier said than done, but you need to relax.” Phoebe replied, gently pushing Freddie away so she could look into her eyes. ‘’If you’re so desperate, you’re gonna make it harder for yourself. Your body can feel your anxiety, and it shuts down.”

‘’Thanks, doc.” Freddie rolled her eyes, but Phoebe just continued smiling.

‘’I’m just tired, you know?” Freddie admitted quietly, shifting on her feet. ‘’I hate it when I can’t achieve what I want right away. I thought…”

The timer going off on her phone with a loud ring interrupted her monologue. She felt all the blood rushing to her head, and she nearly got dizzy.

‘’Do you want me to leave?” Phoebe asked politely. Suddenly, the idea of facing another negative test alone sounded horrifying, and so, Freddie grabbed her hand, looking up at her pleadingly.

‘’Stay. Please.” She begged, her voice trembling. Phoebe nodded with an encouraging smile.

The few steps back to the counter felt like such an ordeal, like she was climbing the Mount Everest. Her heart was pounding hard, her ears were ringing. Fuck, she was going to get sick. She was going to faint. She didn’t want to see one fucking line again, laughing at her misery. But she hated that slight glimmer of hope even more than she hated the resignation- that stupid little voice that kept telling her that maybe, this was it…

She reached the counter, and taking a final breath, allowed herself to look.

Her heart stopped. The incessant pounding ceased, and the breath got stuck in her throat. All coherent thoughts flew out the window. Her brain shut down. Her entire body did. She was rooted on the spot, unable to breathe, to move, to talk. She simply stopped functioning.

‘’Well?” Phoebe pressed softly, keeping a modest distance. Her voice was tinged with nerves. ‘’Freddie?”

Her body finally woke up from the shock. She reached out and lifted the stick delicately, cradling it in her hands. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared down on it, blurrying her vision and making the two blue lines wobble in front of her eyes.

It finally happened. After long, long months of constant trying, tears of frustration and endless medical bills, all the hard work finally came to fruition. 

Freddie was pregnant.

She turned around slowly, uncertain on her feet. She raised the stick with trembling hands. A smile formed on her lips, shining through the tears. The concern on Phoebe’s face was replaced with awe in an instant, when she realized what she was looking at.

‘’Oh my God,” she squealed, ‘’Freddie, you’re pregnant!”

Freddie nodded, unable to speak. She just kept grinning widely, her jaw aching with it. Phoebe was just a blurry pink blotch in front of her eyes, as she couldn’t see anything from the waterfall of tears. She only felt it when Phoebe enveloped her in a hug, sobbing into her hair.

‘’I’m so happy for you!”

Freddie laughed, her own arms coming up around her friend. No one was as happy as she was right now, still clutching the test, refusing to let go. She wanted to look at those two lines forever, wanted to get the image tattooed on the inside of her eyelids.

She was pregnant. 

Fucking finally.

\--

She took five more tests to be absolutely sure- a false positive would have destroyed her right now. She had to make sure.

Every single test she took, vibrated with two beautiful blue lines. 

\--  
Jane had an awful fucking day, if she wanted to be honest. The lady whose garden she was working on was an absolute asshole, and had she not been a fragile elderly woman, Jane would have decked her. 

She was extremely rude, calling Jane ‘’sir”, even after she politely made it clear she was actually a woman. Nothing that Jane did was good for her- she kept bitching and whining about every single leaf and piece of grass she saw, claiming that she knew Jane’s job better than she did. To top it all off, when her spoiled yorkie decided he was going to shit all over the entire garden, the lady made Jane clean it up.

She wanted nothing more than to finally get home, hug her wife, and just faint into bed.

Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline when she found a delicious steak on the dining room table, set up for two. Jane smiled. She had no idea how Freddie sensed she was having a bad day- maybe her one-word texts-, but it warmed her heart that her wife wanted to cheer her up a bit (very possibly with some help from Phoebe and Jenny, who were nowhere to be seen). There was only one glass of wine, which was surprising, but Jane just shrugged. Maybe Freddie just wasn’t in the mood to drink.

She let out a wolf-whistle when she spotted Freddie, leaning against the wall with a smile. She was wearing a gorgeous purple dress that hugged her perfect form, and suddenly Jane felt a little less tired.

‘’Look at that.” She smiled, raking her eyes over Freddie. ‘’I had an incredibly shitty day, but here’s my beautiful wife, with a gourmet meal, and everything is already much better.”

Freddie cooed, sashaying over to her. She wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her on the lips gently, making Jane melt.

‘’You’re all dressed up, and I’m still in my overalls.” Jane murmured. ‘’I’m going to get dirt on your pretty dress.”

‘’I don’t care.” Freddie grinned. There was a glint in her eyes, something that made Jane’s interest perk up.

‘’What is the occasion, Kitten?” She asked, resting her hands on Freddie’s small waist. She suddenly got worried. ‘’I didn’t miss our anniversary, did I?”

Freddie laughed, shaking her head. ‘’No, darling. Why don’t you sit down and eat your dinner?”

Jane obliged, casting suspicious glances at Freddie all throughout dinner. Her wife just kept smiling, barely nipping at her own steak. She was sipping orange juice.

‘’Wine?” Jane offered. Freddie shook her head.

‘’No, thank you.”

Strange. Very, very strange.

‘’Eat.” Jane ordered softly, looking over at Freddie’s plate. Freddie grinned mischievously.

‘’I should, huh?” She asked, leaning back in her chair. ‘’It’s not just my appetite I need to take care of.”

Jane stared at her, confused. What the hell was she talking about?

Before she could ask, Freddie rose to her feet with flourish.

‘’Dessert?” She asked sweetly. Jane chuckled.

‘’Always.”

Freddie fussed with something on the counter, her back to Jane. When she turned around, she had her hands behind her back.

‘’What kind of dessert is that, that you have to hide it?” Jane asked. Her eyes darkened, and she smirked. ‘’Is it something sexual?” She drawled, and Freddie giggled.

‘’Not exactly, no.”

She walked over to Jane, coming to a halt in front of her chair. Her smile had a slightly teary edge to it now, and Jane felt herself growing worried.

‘’I’m sorry you had a bad day.” Freddie whispered. ‘’Do you want to see something positive to cheer you up?”

Jane nodded, dumbfounded. Wasn’t the dinner part of her cheering-up?

Freddie pulled her hands out from behind her back, presenting Jane with a bunch of plastic sticks. Jane immediately recognized them.

She clasped a hand over her mouth, eyes filled to the brim with tears when she realized that all of them were positive.

‘’Freddie…” She whispered, letting the tears fall. Freddie nodded, laughing wetly.

‘’Surprise.”

Jane jumped to her feet, pulling Freddie into her arms. She lifted her and twirled her around, making her wife shriek.

‘’We’re having a baby!” Jane cried, arms tight around Freddie. She showered Freddie’s lips and cheeks in kisses, happiness, love and gratitude spilling from her lips. Freddie was pregnant. They struggled so much to get here, but it finally worked out. They were going to have the baby they were always dreaming about.

‘’Jane, put me down!” Freddie laughed. Jane did, but she didn’t let go of Freddie.

‘’I’m so happy.” Jane grinned. She dropped to her knees, scattering kisses all over Freddie’s stomach. It was flat, but not for long- God, soon she would see the evidence of their child growing in there. She smiled in awe.

‘’I’m going to spoil you rotten.” She promised. Freddie smiled, ruffling her hair lovingly.

‘’That, I’m entirely sure of.”

Jane laughed, rising to her feet again. She pulled Freddie into a deep kiss, her hands still plastered to Freddie’s belly.

Jane was sure she had never been so happy before. She had the love of her life, her fantastic wife, and they were going to have a baby. The family that many people said they wouldn’t have, because of their sexuality. Homophobic relatives that claimed Jane’s infertility was a blessing, and they actually prayed Freddie was infertile too, just so they couldn’t have and ‘’corrupt” a child. Hurtful words, a lifetime of doubt, pain and fear.

But they won in the end. Freddie was pregnant, growing a little life inside her- the life of their baby.

This was worth all the tears and discomfort they ever had to face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a certain scenario that you would like me to turn into a fic for the series, you can suggest it here in the comments or on my tumblr, bambirexwrites, and I'll add it to the list! :))


End file.
